Kingdom Hearts: Pokemon Style
by Dragonstar1715
Summary: A KH/Pokemon Crossover. An accident cause Draco to be warped to the world of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon R/B rescue team , now he and his friends must find a way back to their own world, while solving the mystery of another human's appearance in this world.
1. A New Journey Begins

Kingdom Hearts: Pokemon Style

Okay people now for something completely different…

Kingdom Hearts: Pokemon Style

Chapter One: A new journey begins

Xonic, Roxas, Ray and Me were all destroying heartless and half-hearts as part of a regular patrol after destroying Dartanian about a year earlier but little did I know that I was about to embark on another journey, of a different kind.

"Damn" I yelled as he destroyed enemy after enemy with my various firearms and a few with my keyblade Absolution "Even though we destroyed Dartanian, these guys still show up" I complained.

"Well as long as we keep these guys in check I'm sure that sooner or later they'll disappear after a while" Xonic reassured me. After defeating dozens of heartless we were all tired, we walked to the train station and went back to Sunset Terrace, when we got there they walked to my house.

"Well see you Draco" Xonic said.

"Yeah, we got more patrolling to do tomorrow" Roxas added.

"So don't go to bed too late!" Ray added.

"All right see you tomorrow!" I shouted to them.

"Bye!" they said in unison.

I walked up to his room and sat down "Phew that was a hard day's work" I thought to myself.

"Well don't get cocky, the main threat may have been destroyed but that gives no reason to let your guard down" Absolution said to me

"He's right" my other keyblade Armageddon added.

"Okay I won't" I said in response. I began to walk over to put Absolution down but I tripped and dropped Absolution.

"Ow!" I said in minor pain and picked Absolution up again but as I got up he saw that I ripped a hole in space with my keyblade "Oh geez this is just great" I thought to myself.

I stared at the portal and walked towards it as if I was strangely drawn to it but I tripped again and fell through the portal "Ahhhhh!" I yelled as I fell through the portal and eventually fell unconscious.

I eventually woke up; it felt like I was on a beach there was a cool breeze blowing. I opened his eyes and was staring at the ocean "Oh geez, my head" I groaned, I stood up and looked at my surroundings "I guess I'm not in Twilight Town anymore" I said to myself.

I began to walk along the beach trying to figure out where I was when someone tapped on my shoulder and said "Um excuse me are you lost?"

"Yeah I was wondering if-" I began to say as I turned around and found myself face to face with a large creature. He had gray skin and red markings along his arms with seemed to look like blood vessels, he had fangs and three what looked to be crests along his head and wearing what looked like the kind of shorts a wrestler would wear and a large belt attached to it.

"What the hell?!" I yelled as I jumped back in surprise and drawing my other keyblade Armageddon.

"Hey wait a minute-" it said, "Just stay away, you hear me?" I yelled, "What the hell are you anyway? Some kind of wrestler with fangs and gray body paint?" I asked in a demanding voice.

"Are you kidding me, I'm a Pokemon like you!" it said. "Pokemon? I'm not a pokemon! I'm a human and don't you forget it!" I said in an angry voice.

"Well you look like a pokemon to me" the pokemon replied.

"What?" I asked in a confused voice, I walked over to the water and looked down. Then I saw it, my body was transformed by some mysterious force I now had a wolf like head then I looked at my hands they had become paws and then I felt around behind, there was a tail, "Ahhhhhh!" I yelled jumping back in surprise "What's happened to me?" I said panicking.

"What are you talking about?" The pokemon asked when my keyblade spoke to me.

"Hmm it would seem that this dimension has had an effect on your genetic structure transforming you into this shape" it said.

"Hey where'd that voice come from?" The pokemon asked.

I raised both keyblades and they spoke to him "We are Absolution and Armageddon, we are the keyblades wielded by Draco who you see before you" they both said.

"Ahhh they talk!" the pokemon said in surprise then out of nowhere several black creatures came towards us.

"Oh no you have got to be kidding me, heartless!" I yelled.

"What are those things?" the pokemon asked.

"I haven't got time to explain just get to safety" I shouted.

"But-" the pokemon said.

"Look we haven't got time for 20 questions just get out of here!" I yelled, the pokemon ran to safety as I braced my self for battle. One heartless jumped at me, I quickly dodged and slashed it in half then more came I readied both of my keyblades and threw them yelling "Strike Raid!" and it seemed to destroy most of them, then I put away my keyblades and summoned my ice machine guns and blasted the rest of them. I rested for a second then several black and white creatures approached "Oh this is just perfect not only did the heartless get through the half-hearts did too!" I said to myself, "That's it I've had it!" I said, I drew Armageddon and changed into my dark form then a flame appeared at the tip of my blade then I yelled "Dragon Inferno!" the flame turned into a giant fiery tornado and destroyed the half-hearts.

I fell back from the energy I used in that battle and the pokemon came back "What was that, what were those things and what are those blades?" he asked in disbelief.

"Oh brother" I said to myself. For the next what seemed to be half an hour I explained to the pokemon what had happened in my world and what the keyblades were.

"Right so there are more worlds than this one" the pokemon said.

"And I'm a guardian of sorts with the duty given by my keyblades of defending my world from the heartless and half-hearts" I explained.

"So you got transported here by mistake? It asked.

"Yeah and now I don't know how to get back" I replied.

"Well come to the pokemon square, I'm sure the elder can help you" he said.

"Okay then" I agreed.

"Oh by the way I'm Machoke!"

"And I'm Draco, by the way you said I was a pokemon which one?" I asked.

"You would definitely have to be a Lucario" he said.

"Lucario huh?" I replied as we made our way to the square.

Meanwhile back in the Kingdom Hearts World…

"Draco?" Roxas asked "Hey Draco are you home?" he continued asking, he walked up the stairs keyblades drawn because he sensed something was wrong, and walked in my room, he dropped his blades saying "What the hell?" staring at the portal I had made. Then he ran down the stairs and quickly got on the train to the mansion, when he got to the mansion he burst through the doors where Xonic and Ray were talking "Xonic…" Roxas said in an exhausted voice.

"What's wrong Roxas?" Xonic asked.

"We have a problem, Draco's gone!" Roxas said.

"What?!" Xonic exclaimed.


	2. Purpose

Kingdom Hearts: Pokemon Style

Chapter 2: Purpose…

Roxas, Ray and Xonic all raced up to my room and found the portal I had made hours earlier. "What is this?" Ray asked.

"It would seem that Draco made a portal to another world" Xonic replied.

"But why would he do that without telling us?" Ray asked Xonic.

"An accident maybe?" Roxas suggested.

"Maybe" Xonic replied.

"Well what do we do?" Ray asked.

"It's obvious isn't? We need to get Draco back" said Xonic.

"We need to gather supplies in case we won't be able to get back for a while, buy and gather what you can and meet me here tomorrow" Xonic finished.

So they walked back downstairs but just as Xonic was about to walk out my sister approached him "Will he be all right?" she asked.

"We can only hope" Xonic replied as he walked out the door.

Meanwhile in the Pokemon World…

I walked along with Machoke as we approached the square, "Well this is Pokemon Square" he said, I looked around there were many buildings in the area but instead of humans, odd creatures that I now identified as pokemon walked the streets.

As we walked by I noticed that a lot of pokemon started to look at me strangely which made me feel a bit uncomfortable "Why are they are looking at me?" I asked.

"Well it's not everyday that you see a black and white Lucario" he replied.

"Oh," I said. We approached a rather large pond and in the middle was a rather large pokemon that looked like a fish with large whiskers.

"This is the Whiscash Elder" Machoke said to me as the elder turned to face us.

"Oh Machoke, what a pleasant surprise and who's this?" the elder asked.

"The name's Draco" I said in a semi-blunt manner trying not to offend the elder.

"And what brings you here Draco?" the elder asked.

"Well Draco is a-" Machoke began to say when I leaned over and whispered "Look Machoke don't tell him about me, there's no telling what it might cause and I don't want that burden to be yours, I'll say it when the time is right"

"Oh Okay" he replied. "Is something the matter?" the elder asked.

"No everything's fine" I said "Anyway, because of certain… conditions I find myself unable to return to my home town and was wondering if I can stay in this town until the situation blows over" I explained.

"Well of course!" said the elder "We have never been one to turn down visitors so of course you can stay".

"Thank you" I said gratefully.

As we walked away Machoke said to me "Hey since you don't really have anywhere else to stay do you want to stay at my place?" he asked.

"Sure I suppose so" I replied we walked down the road and to what looked like to be a fighting dojo.

"We here's my place" Machoke said.

"Wow, for pokemon you's really know how to build good buildings" I commented.

"Thanks" he said with a smile on his face. We walked inside and the first room looked like to be a gym of sorts "Well here's the gym, you might like it considering that you are a part fighting type" he said.

"Type? What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well all pokemon are classified either as one type or a mix of two and in your case you are a steel/fighting type" Machoke explained.

"Steel huh? So I guess the saying 'Fists of Steel' aren't just a saying after all" I commented.

"Anyway moving on" he said. Machoke walked me through the rest of the dojo and showed me to a bedroom where there were several other pokemon talking to each other when they noticed us.

"Hey Machoke! Who's the new guy?" one of them asked he looked like Machoke except noticeably larger and also had an extra pair of arms and two toes instead of five like Machoke had.

"Oh hey Machamp, hey everyone listen up this is Draco, he's gonna be staying with us for a while" Machoke announced. Machoke looked at me and said "Draco this is Machamp" pointing at the larger version of Machoke "Gallade" pointing at a pokemon that looked like a gladiator of sorts with blades for arms, "Poliwrath" he said pointing to a large blue pokemon with a large swirl on it's stomach, "Heracross" pointing to a pokemon that looked like a giant rhinoceros beetle "And Charizard" pointing to a pokemon that looked like a Dragon but had red skin and stood upright.

"Can this guy fight?" Charizard asked, "You know we only allow people who can fight to stay here" he added.

"Cool it Charizard, he's only new here unless…" Machoke said then turned to me and said, "You want to?"

I thought about it for a second and said "Yeah why not? I haven't had any decent competition lately," I said cracking my knuckles

"Now we're talking!" said Charizard.

We walked out to the gym then out to an open field which looked like a mini stadium then me and Charizard went to opposite sides of the stadium while the rest of them went to one of the stands and sat down. Machoke came to the edge of the field and said "All right then this is a one-on-one match between Charizard and Draco, first one to knock the other player out is the winner!" we both braced for battle me not deciding to use my keyblades as Machoke said "Ready? Set? Go!"

Charizard rushed at me which I dodged and delivered a powerful kick as Charizard landed hard on the ground as I landed saying "You missed…" in a mocking voice he charged at me again to which I sidestepped and punched him hard sending him flying again this time he almost hit a stand. I looked at him and said "Missed again…" in a mocking voice.

"That's it I've had it! Time to heat things up a bit!" Charizard said yelling at me, he readied himself and yelled "Flamethrower!" as a blast of fire came out of his mouth I managed to dodge it just in time .

"Whoa so the lizard has some fight in him" I commented.

"Who are you calling a lizard?" Charizard said blasting with flamethrower again this time hitting my hand.

"Ow!" I yelled as I felt my hand burning in pain.

Charizard started laughing at me saying, "What's the matter? Too hot for you?"

I clenched my burned hand and said "All right, playtime's over!" in a serious voice. I created a portal and dashed through it, all the pokemon even Machoke was stunned to see this. Charizard started frantically looked around the field shouting "Where are you?"

"Behind you…" I said appearing from behind him and delivering a powerful kick that sent him flying upwards as Charizard was shouting "Ahhhhhh!" .

I jumped up and delivered another kick and as he started flying backwards I yelled "Gelidus Glacies!" to summon my guns but instead a ball of ice appeared in my hand. "Huh?" I said to myself as it happened then Armageddon spoke to me.

"Hmmm, it would seem that this change has also affected all your weapons except us" it said notably referring to itself and Absolution.

"Oh well, guess I'll just have to say the names of my limits to use them" I thought to myself. I looked at Charizard who was still dazed and yelled "Niflheim!" the ball of ice rushed at Charizard and froze him over before snapping my finger and shattering the ice, damaging him considerably.

We both landed and looked at each other, me exhausted from the battle and Charizard from the damage I had inflicted, we stared for a few seconds then Charizard fainted. Machoke stared at me for a second then said, "Well uh, the winner is Draco!" he shouted, I stood there relaxed for a second then fainted as well.

I woke up in a bed and everyone was sitting next to my bed looking at me curiously when Gallade asked me "That move, I've never seen anything of the like, where'd you learn that?"

I looked away with an insecure look on my face, "Uhh Draco is-" Machoke began to explain when I interrupted by saying "Look Machoke let me explain this, it's my problem after all".

So once again I explained about the Kingdom Hearts world and also about my keyblades and how I got here.

"Well that explains a few things" Charizard commented.

"Plus it also explains why you are a different colour to most other Lucario" Poliwrath added.

"Well we need to find a way back," Armageddon said to me.

"Yeah you're right my friends have probably discovered that I'm missing and are worried sick" I added.

"But how are you going to get home?" Machoke asked.

"Well, since there are heartless and half-hearts around that must mean that the keyhole hasn't been sealed or the gate hasn't been opened yet" I said.

"Keyhole? Gate? Aren't they the same thing?" Heracross asked.

"No" I said "The 'keyhole' is the gateway to the heart of this world but the 'gate' is different as opening the gate will link this world back to my world" I explained.

"Well then why not just find the gate and leave the keyhole alone?" Machamp asked coming into the conversation.

"I can't do that" I said bluntly.

"Why Not? " he asked.

"Because if I don't seal the keyhole, the heartless will get in and this world will disappear!" I exclaimed.

"Disappear?! We gotta tell the town!" Charizard said in a panic.

"No" I said, "We mustn't let them know because if the get near the heartless, the heartless will take their hearts, or they are even more unlucky get destroyed by the half-hearts"

"But how can we defeat them?" Gallade asked, "Well during my travels I have seen people who have been able to defeat heartless and half-hearts without the use of keyblades, so I'm confident that you can all help to save your own world, are you all up to the challenge?" I asked.

"Of course we are!" Machoke said confidently.

"We've never been one to turn down a fight!" Charizard added.

"Right so tomorrow we set out in search of the keyhole and the gate" I said.

"There's a slight problem though" Machoke said.

"What's that? " I asked.

"Well recently there have been a lot of earthquakes and other natural disasters happening lately, and we made a rescue team to help out" Machoke explained "And we can't exactly walk away from our duties to help can we?" added Machamp.

I sat there thinking for a moment "Then how about I join your team?" I suggested.

"Join our team?" Machoke asked.

"Yeah think about it, if I join your team I can help you by helping other pokemon, and you can help me by looking for the gate and keyhole as we are doing the rescuing" I explained.

"You know that sounds like a good idea" said Charizard.

"Yeah we are always looking for new recruits" Poliwrath added.

"Then it's settled," I said.

"By the way what's your team name?" I asked.

"Team name?" Machoke said with a confused look on his face.

"Sure if you're part of a team you have to have a name, it's like a club" I said they all stood there with blank looks on their faces.

"Let me guess, you don't have one?" I asked.

"Um no" Machoke said.

"Then how about Rescue Team Dragonstar?' I suggested.

"Dragonstar?" Charizard commented.

"That's my nicknam where I'm from" I said.

"Well you aren't exactly a dragon pokemon you know" Charizard said pointing at me obviously stating that Lucario are Wolf-type pokemon.

"Dammit, despite my dragon persona, I got transformed into a wolf" I said with a bit of a laugh.

"Nevertheless, it sounds like a good name" Charizard said to me.

"I like it" Poliwrath added.

"Me too" Heracross also added.

"Count me in," Machamp said.

"Don't forget me!" Gallade added.

"Machoke?" I asked.

Machoke thought for a second and said, "All right starting tomorrow we will be known as Rescue Team Dragonstar!" So after a meal we all went to bed, and I stared out the window wondering what the future holds for me in this new world.

Back in the Kingdom Hearts World…

Xonic and the others met again the next day and Xonic brought Elle along, "Hey Xonic you bringing Elle along too?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah he told me what happened and I volunteered to help you find Draco" Elle replied.

"And I brought Zetssu too, I've explained what's happened as well" Ray added.

"All right then are we all ready?" Xonic asked, everyone replied by showing their backpacks full of items, "All right then" Xonic said.

They all walked up to my room where the portal was still open, "Okay I'll go first" Roxas said. He walked up to the portal held his breath and jumped in, Ray jumped in next followed by Elle then as Xonic was about to jump in my sister appeared at the door.

"Please bring my brother back" she said.

"I promise" Xonic replied before he he turned around and dived into the portal and as he jumped in the portal closed.

To Be Continued…


	3. Preparation

Kingdom Hearts: Pokemon Style

Chapter 3: Preparation

"So what's our mission today?" I asked, as I had become the newest member of rescue team Absolution and have been studying about the various pokemon for a few days.

"Well Draco, we got a post that a Pichu has lost its brother Pikachu and needs someone to bring him back" Machoke said.

"And who's going?" I asked again.

"It's me, you and Gallade, the rest have decided to take it easy today"

"Right then" I said.

We made it to the pond where Pichu was and he seemed to be in a very distressed state because he was crying, "What's going to happen to my brother if Alakazam can't do it?" he sobbed.

"I'm sure that someone will help your brother, just have faith" The Whiscash elder said.

"But where are they?"

"W-Well you see…" the elder began to say.

"You called?" Machoke said as we approached.

"Ah! See Pichu I told you someone would come to save your brother,"

"Don't forget us!" a pokemon said from behind, I looked back and saw what I identified as a Chikorita, Charmander and tailing behind a Squirtle.

I stared at the Squirtle for a second thinking "Hmmm he seems different from the other pokemon".

"Team Go-Getters reporting for duty!" the Chikorita said.

"Ah Team Go-getters, this is Team Dragonstar"

"Hi!" they all said as we all shook hands.

I looked at the Squirtle as he said "Hi my names Squirtle!" holding out his hand.

"Draco" I said shaking his hand back, then I communicated to him telepathically "You seem different from the other two are you a human?"

"You can tell?!" he said in with disbelief, "But how?"

"Because I'm a human too" I said, he looked at me with a dumbfounded look on his face, "Look this afternoon after the job I'll explain it to you"

"Gotcha"

"Very well, it would seem that both of your team's are up to the task" the elder said.

"Don't bet on it" a voice said from behind, We all turned around and saw three pokemon, which I identified as a Gengar, an Ekans and a Medicham "They aren't up to the task, this is a job for Team Meanies"

I thought for a second "Team Meanies…" and started laughing.

"What's so funny?!" the Gengar said in an irritated voice.

"Nothing just your team name"

"Draco!" Machoke said, I stopped laughing.

"Sorry just couldn't help it," I said snickering.

"Very well, I entrust this task to all three of your teams, but make sure that you rescue Pikachu" the elder said.

After meeting up with the other teams Machoke, Gallade and me walked towards the storage house, which a Kangaskhan was in charge of "Hi there Machoke, what can I help you with today?" it asked the voice notably female.

"Oh just to take out a few items"

"All right then just tell me what you need and I'll get it for you" Kangaskhan replied.

After choosing what items we needed we walked away, with Kangaskhan shouting 'Bye honeys!" which made me blush slightly.

Machoke noticed and asked "Draco, what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing it's just that nobody besides my mom ever called me 'honey'"

We walked back to the pond but then Machoke realized "Oh no we forgot the Pecha scarves!"

"Pecha scarves?" I asked.

"Pecha scarves are special scarves that protect you from poison"

"But why do we need them?" I asked.

"There are a lot of pokemon who can use poison type moves the place we're going so it's best if we go prepared"

"Why don't just go back to the storage house and get some?" I asked.

"Because I just remembered that we don't have any!" Machoke replied.

"Well where can we get some then?" I asked.

"Well they have some for sale down at the shop…" Gallade said jumping into the conversation.

"The shop got it, I'll get them if you want"

"Thanks Draco" Machoke said.

I ran to the shop and saw two lizard-like Pokemon, going through the pokemon that I had memorized, I identified them as Kecleon. "Welcome to our shop!" the Kecleon chimed together, "What can we help you with today?" The green Kecleon said.

"Uh yeah um I'm looking for Pecha scarves, three of them," I said.

"Your in luck, we have three left!" the Purple one said, I let out a sigh of relief. I paid for the scarves and began walking away when the Team Go-Getters approached the shop. The Kecleon chimed their same welcome but then they said "Sorry, we're closed to everyone today".

I turned around and said "What? But you just gave me these scarves!" the team turned around Charmander said "Oh hi Draco".

"Hey guys"

"Anyway what's this deal with you being closed?"

"Well you see, those scarves were the last things we had on sale!" the Green Kecleon explained.

"Oh, so that's why"

"Oh, come on guys" Chikorita said.

Thinking quick I said "Hey, why don't I ask Machoke if he can lend you something?"

"Really? That'd be great!" Chikorita said. We walked back to where Machoke and Gallade was.

"Hey Draco, you get the scarves?" Machoke asked.

"Yeah"

"Hey Machoke, can these guys borrow some of our things?" I asked pointing to Team Go-Getters.

"Sure, we should have something for you guys to use"

We walked back over to the Storage House, but something was wrong, the Kangaskhan was running back and forth of the storage house.

"What's wrong?" Machoke asked.

"Oh Dear, I left the shop for one second and when I came back, some items were missing!"

"What?" Machoke said.

"What's missing?" I asked.

"That's the thing, the only things missing are items in your storage box!" the Kangaskhan explained.

"WHAT?!" Machoke exclaimed.

I looked at the other team and said, "Sorry guys, but I don't think that we will be able to get you anything" I watched as they sighed.

"Oh well, I suppose we go collect some berries or something" the Charmander sighed.

"Oh wait!" the Kangaskhan said.

"I got something that I saved for you!" she said as she held out a bag and three Pecha Scarves, "Here these are Corsola twigs and pecha scarves, I'm sure you'll make good use of them!"

"Really? Thanks!" Chikorita said as they took the items.

"Anyway we better gather some berries for the trip" the Charmander said.

"How about we help you gather them?" I suggested.

"Really, you'll help us?"

"Sure! How about it guys?" I said looking to Machoke and Gallade.

"Sure I suppose we could gather some for ourselves"

For the next half hour, we gathered all the berries we could find until both our toolboxes seemed to be brimming with berries. "Well that seems to be enough" Machoke said.

"Thanks for helping us!" the Chikorita said.

"It's nothing, we need to support each other after all, it's our duty as a rescue team" Machoke explained.

"Then we'll see you at the Sinister Cave then!"

"Sure"

We began walking for a bit towards the outskirts of town, "They sure seem like a friendly team" I commented.

"Yeah they're new to this, as well as us" Machoke said.

"Well, once we do some jobs, we'll become more well known and might even get Gold Rank!" Gallade said.

"Yeah, but that's probably still a ways away" Machoke said, listening to their conversation, I heard a commotion, it sounded like Team Go-Getters.

"Umm guys I think that the Go-Getters team might be in trouble" I said.

"Really?" Machoke said confusingly, then they heard it too "We better find out what's going on" Machoke said.

"Right" I replied.

Walking to where the noise was coming from, we saw Team Go-Getters being hassled by Team Meanies, "Team Meanines, what a stupid name for a rescue team…" I said.

"Shhh!" Machoke said as we looked on.

"How do you expect to get Pikachu back with a bunch of dumb berries?" the Medicham said.

"Hey! Berries are good for you, they're easy to carry, they don't go bad and they're good for ya too!" Charmander said in defense.

"Well, we'll just see about that… Go Ekans!" the Gengar yelled. The snake pokemon snatched up the toolbox and ate all the berries.

"Hey what are you doing?!" the Chikorita said.

"Stop it now!" the Squirtle added, but it was too late, the Ekans had consumed the whole box of them except two.

"Grrr, you'll pay for that!" the Squirtle yelled firing several bubbles at high speed, but the Gengar unleashed a beam of darkness that disintegrated the bubbles.

"Now you'll know what happens to those who mess with us!" the Gengar said in a sinister tone as he fired another beam of darkness at Team Go-Getters.

"Agh! I've had enough of this!" I said as I dashed towards the Gengar.

"No, don't Draco!" Machoke yelled but I paid no attention to the warning. As the beam nearly hit Team Go-Getters, I sent a blast of light towards the darkness which cancelled it out.

"What the-!" the Gengar said looking around, he saw me but only before I hit him three times, sending him sailing into a nearby tree.

"What was that for?" Gengar said in a demanding tone.

"You guys disgust me, picking on Pokemon smaller than yourselves!" I said angrily.

"This has nothing to do with you!" Gengar said as he charged his attack again, I summoned several fireballs and aimed them at Gengar.

"Now you better get lost before I decide to beat the living daylights out of you" I said in an angry voice.

"Tch, fine… let's go Meanie's" Gengar said as they walked away.

Machoke and Gallade ran over, "What was that?" Charmander asked.

"I know more abilities than just the one's that are associated with your run of the mill Lucario" I said.

"Thank you for that" Chikorita said gratefully.

"It's no problem" I replied, then I looked at Gengar's team slinking away and said "I despise anyone who picks on others just for the sake of fun".

"Oh they only left two Oran berries…" Charmander said looking in their toolbox.

Feeling sorry for them I asked Machoke "Hey can they maybe come with us? It could make the rescue easier too".

Machoke stood there thinking for a second and said, "Sure, I don't see why not" in reply.

"Hey why don't you come with us? It would make the rescue easier" I suggested to them.

"Really? Is that okay?" the Chikorita asked.

"Sure, it would make it a lot easier to rescue Pikachu" Machoke said.

"Great!" Squirtle said.

"Well we better get moving if we want to rescue Pikachu before Gengar's team" I said.

"Sounds like a plan" Machoke replied, and with that we started to make our way to the Sinister Cave.

Meanwhile…

"Xonic, wake up…" a voice said, "Xonic, snap out of it!" the voice said in a more serious tone. Xonic woke up to a red humanoid insect creature.

"Ahh! What the hell?" Xonic said jumping up in surprise, he then realized he was flying "What a minute, I don't have wings…" Xonic said, then he looked at his hand, it looked like a dragon's claw. "Oh god! What the hell is going on here?" Xonic exclaimed.

"Well it looks like this world we fell into has changed our physical forms" Mega said, Xonic looked over to Mega but saw that he resembled a large lizard with plant life growing on him.

Xonic looking around saw the transformation that each of them had gone through "Okay everyone just say their name so I can identify you all" Xonic said.

"Roxas" a creature holding two slightly bent spoons said.

"Ray" the red insect creature said.

"Elle" a horse like creature said.

"…Zetssu" a penguin like creature said.

Okay then that's everyone then" Xonic said in confirmation.

"I suppose we better find out where we are then" Roxas said.

"Yeah and also see if we can find Draco around here" Ray added.

So with that they walked along a path hoping to find me and also a clue as to where they were.

To Be Continued…


End file.
